


in the new year

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: 15. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”and22. "Did you just hiss at me?"





	in the new year

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot sadder than I meant it to, oops.
> 
> warnings: none

Dan is asleep. His headphones are stuck somewhere between his ears and around his neck, and his head is lolled back against the chair. He has it set to tilt so far back Phil is nervous looking at him; like he could slide off any second and Phil wouldn't be fast enough to catch him.

Ugh.

Phil has been awake too long, even by his bad standards, when he starts to think like that.

Tour for months and months, tour prep even before that, and now they're editing this dvd so it can be out before Christmas. Except it's just Phil left staring at the screen, because Dan's body has given up and decided to take matters into its own hands.

Phil saves the progress on his computer and reaches over to save Dan's for him, too. He pokes Dan's cheek where Derek would be. "Come on, wake up."

Dan makes some kind of weird hissing noise and covers his face. "No, lemme sleep."

"Did you just hiss at me?" Phil blinks.

"Just let me sleep, please," Dan pleads, still half asleep.

Dan ignores him. Phil pulls at his hands, covered by his sleeves in that way that seems designed to hurt Phil's insides, until Dan's face is exposed. He looks raw. His eyes are damp.

Phil sighs. "Come on, a snack and then bed."

"No, it's okay." Dan scrubs a hand down his face and leans forward. The headphones fall off and land in his lap as if to tell him no. "Let's just finish this part." He looks into his mug, where the bottom of yesterday's coffee sits. He makes a face. "I'd kill for a coffee...literally." He grins. It doesn't reach his eyes.

Phil sighs again. "Come on, Dan." It hurts to watch Dan go through this little routine.

Dan frowns. "Don't 'come on, Dan," me. We've worked for longer than this. It's fine. We need to get this done."

"No, we need to sleep." An edge creeps into Phil's voice. He just wants to go to sleep, but he can't leave Dan here, either, looking tired and desperate and anxious. 

"Since when do you care about our health so much?" Dan snaps.

Phil bites his lip. "I'm getting a snack and going to bed now."

Dan faces the computer screen. "Okay."

-

Phil looks down at the sandwich he's thrown together. There's another next to it, and two glasses of water. He waits, listening for the sound of Dan coming to him.

Dan joins him a few minutes later, sits next to him heavily. The chair creaks as he shifts toward the plate and picks up a sandwich, chews, swallows, repeats. It makes Phil think of other days when he'd had to force Dan to eat, chew, and swallow, until it was gone and Dan could crawl back into bed.

"We can't do this anymore," Dan says, holding a glass of water between his hands.

"No, we can't." Phil watches the light coming in through a crack in the curtains change from white to red to blue as a police car goes by, the siren echoing around in his head. When it passes the room is dark again. Dark's big brown eyes watch him.

"We need to be healthier. This is too much."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Phil touches the side of his face. Dan leans into it, resting his cheek in Phil's palm. "Do I want to know what time it is?"

"No." Phil manages a small smile. "Let's go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning, yeah?" He smooths a finger under Dan's tired eye.

Dan nods, moving away from Phil's hand to take their dishes into the sink. He clears his throat. "We will talk about it, though, right? We'll be better next year?"

Phil takes his hand, starts leading him into the bedroom. "Yeah, Dan, we'll be better."

"Okay. Good."

They go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> my tumblr is: mylionbabe


End file.
